A Twisted Tail of Love
by SonicBoomthegriffin
Summary: <html><head></head>Captured, tortured, espaed, captured and tortured again. All while being pursued by three mechs and her adopted sister. Zena will find many twists and turns in her life as she undergoes many events. Zena is an OC, Who will Zena choose? Mwahahahaha you have to find out yourself XD :3 story is better than summary! Also OC's needed! More info inside! :)</html>
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

"Why should I retract my claws for you?

What do I earn from playing nice?

I'll chock on the cries I leave in my throat.

I am not sorry.

If I am angry, I will be angry.

I will be blinding light

I will be rage and shaky hands

I will be venom and teary eyes

I will not laugh at your jokes

I will not tuck my fangs away to smile for you.

I will look you dead in the eye and

I will spit out teeth that are not mine."

"AW COME ON, I'M GETTING BORED HERE!" Came the shrieking cry from the white femme known as Zena as she narrowed her violet optics at the medic angrily as she hang suspended from the ceiling by her clawed draconic like pedes;

"I told you NO! You are still recovering from that virus, do you want it to flare up again?!" Ratchet retorted glaring back to the young Second-In-Command as he folded his arms over his chassis while still holding the metal doo-hicky Zena couldn't remember the name for dammit. "I believe it wise to listen to your medic." Came the authoritative voice of Optimus Prime as he looked to the not quite yet matured yet femme he views almost like a daughter, a very grumpy daughter; made sense considering her age though. "FINE!" She shouted; letting go of the ceiling as she back flipped onto the ground casually and folded her long slender white arms. She flipped what could be considered her hair back from her face, really the almost body length strands were made out of fine but tough metal that resembled silver hair.

She leant against the wall as she glanced over to her team as they all stood looking at her; "Well; what are you waiting for?" She almost snapped, obviously ticked off about missing out on the action as her optic ridge raised in waiting.

"Autobots; transform, and roll out!" Optimus said as the team minus Zena and Ratchet transformed into their alt-mode and drove off as soon as Ratchet opened the groundbridge. The green swirling portal soon closed. This left Zena feeling down in the dumps as she groaned and _lumped_ herself onto the floor and rested her helm an her black taloned servo. "Groaning isn't gonna get you anywhere you know." Ratchet mused, still tinkering with his watchamacallit as Zena only groaned once more.

"Not like there's anything else to do on this Dustball." She said: lashing her metal black and white tail as the blue-violet lightning bolt at the end of the appendage span like a drill in frustration making a high pitched whirring sound, this of course angered Ratchet a lot.

"COULD YOU STOP THAT! I'm doing a very sensitive task here." He almost roared as the white femme stood up and only quickened the pace as her trademark smirk appeared on her faceplate.

"Make me." Was all she said as she swore the medic could've gone red there: well, more than he was already.

Ratchet turned back to his work with a huff as Zena sat back down with a clung as the medics table shook; "ZENAIDE ECLIPSADA LUNÆ STORMHEART!" He shouted, oh how Zena hated her full name; it was way to formal for her, Zenaide sounded like something out of what those humans called a Disney princess fairy tail and her two middle names: Eclipsada Lunæ just sounded to... romanticablahblah: was that even a word? It was in Zena's vocabulary and Stormheart made her seem too warmongery in her blue-violet optics.

"YOU KNOW I HATE THAT NAME!" The black and white femme shouted as she stood up once more to face the orange mech with a glare. It was easy for him, Ratchet was Ratchet, nothing more nothing less, luck him: Zena was Zenaide Eclipsada Lunæ Stormheart. Her name was also organic if you think about it, there was a reason; now, this femmes family tree is VERY complicated, simplified it boils down to this. She's one third dragon demon; and one third dragon, and can anyone guess what her third half was? Cybertronian.

This all happened when two starting sparks landed on the dragon inhabited planet of Draconia, a dragon demon found one in her back yard and took it in as her DNA merged with the Cybertronian spark as the spark grew into Zena's mother or creator, she never really decided which languege to use for that so switched between the two... Why? She was just awkward like that.

Similar happened for her father or other creators birth or creation, the only difference being her grandfather was a normal dragon and he found the spark in the garage, funny how things start. They met as a half cybertronian and half dragon/dragon demons as they fell in love and blah de blah they knew the rest.

So technically not as complicated as Zena made out but; complicated nethertheless.

"Time for your check-up." Said the voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You heard me." Zena REALLY didn't want her check up.

" .fine." Was her reply as her clawed pedes grappled into the ground as if hanging on for dear life. It was obvious she wouldn't be moved easily.

The old mech turned around; his blue optics narrowed in frustration and anger, it was clear he was not in the mood for Zena's annoying antics, " . . .now." Was his similar reply as he punctuated every word with a pointed digit at the med bay as the two Autobots were sent into a glaring match which was broken with a comm link from Optimus to Zena.

"Yo; you know who it is." Zena said very casually as she saw Ratchet's roll of his eyes as Zena only grinned, unintentionally baring her pointed fangs.

"There's a situation, we know that Knock Out, Breakdown and Soundwave are unearthing another relic, we've already sent Bumblebee but he will need immediate backup, none of our other comrades are free to accompany our young scou-" Zena, obviously desperate for action then cut off his last word with a-

"On it!" As she rushed over to the groundbridge in literally a blink of an eye as she locked onto the coordinates as she rushed through to swirling portal all at once. Zena was the fastest bot, she was no where near the strongest, and cannot take many hits, but the femme makes up for this by being able to run almost at the speed of light and can easily dodge almost all hits. In fact she was so fast, the Decepticons only knew she was black and white and she was the Autobot second in command and she was really fast. Apart from that Zena was anonymous. The Decepticons even thought she was a mech! If they only knew.

The femme then noticed the Decepticon medic, communications officer and the cybertronian wrecking ball known as Breakdown appear to be drilling as the team hit something with the massive black and purple drill they had beside them.

It was then she noticed Bumblebee crouched behind a rock before the femme noticed she was in the open despite the Decepticons not noticing her, especially since so many vehicons being around also drilling. "Merda." Zena swore in portuguese as she quickly ran to a boulder to hide behind.

Bumblebee and a Vehicon looked her way as she stiffened hoping the Decepticon didnt see her but relaxed again as it turned away. The young bot let out a breath of relief as she nodded to Bumblebee signalling the start of her attack.

She leapt up I over the rock as she mid-air transformed into her alternative dragon form; being an ex Predacon she had this form, her insignia was a mix between the Autobot insignia and the Predacon insignia: the team and her affectionately called her a Predabot and her insignia a Predabot insignia. She also had her Kawasaki Ninja 250R (motorcycle) and her F-15 ACTIVE (military airplane) forms but: they weren't as useful in combat.  
>The majestic white, black, crimson, gold, silver and blue violet dragon then ran straight towards the trio of identified Decepticons as out of her peripheral vision saw Bumblebee rise out of his cover and shot at the vehicons attempting to move them out of Zena's way but of course move of them shot at the femme. In Zena's mind not even the entire Decepticon army could stop her! In her optics she could storm the Decepticon warship, the nemesis, right now and win this whole war; but of course her team underestimated her and thought that she needed help.<p>

Zena grabbed the container for the relic in her jaw with her long fangs avoiding slicing the object as she said mockingly: "Thanks for the gift!" As she saw the blue and orange con stumble backwards and fall over as Breakdown seemed to get angry. His right servo transformed into his hammer as he charged blindly at the white and black blur that was running so fast that was all the cons could see... As usual; nothing new there.  
>"Ratchet the item is secured, requesting a groundbridge." Zena commed to Ratchet as she rushed over to Bumblebee to give him a servo with those vehicons.<br>"Coming up." Was the medics reply as she then heard a crackle and a fizz followed by Ratchets distinguishable outcry of surprise. "Zena... How far away are from base are you and Bumblebee?" He asked as Zena felt a sickening feeling up in her throat.  
>"Like, other side of America far." She said wincing, waiting for a reply as it came.<p>

"The groundbridge is down."

"WAIT WHAT!" Zena heard, couldn't have been Bumblebee, or a Decepticon and she knew it wasn't her; it was coming from inside her chassis. The femme suddenly stopped in her tracks. She heard four pairs of footsteps against metal as she felt banging against her upper arm; she transform opened her upper arm as she saw two human females and two males as she raised an optic ridge before making sure she wasn't in any Decepticons view, secret identity and all. "I'm waiting?" She asked as finally she heard Rein, the girl she was the guardian to; shout, "RUUUUNNNNN!" As the blue haired girl scrabble out of her arm and run down Zena's arm limbs.

Zena simply plucked the bubble female and lifted her up by her blue top and looked her straight in the eyes, "Why were you in my chassis?" She asked, semi-knowing what wild story was about to unfold.

"Well, you see, I sort of saw a... green glowing light around in there, and followed it, the rest came too." She made up, it wasn't as exiting as detailed as the rest she has heard but rolled her optics.

They heard helicopters above and looked upwards as the small group saw men in green jumpsuits pointing some kind of guns at them; Zena looked unimpressed, she snorted and simply raised an optic ridge, one shot the electrical gun as volts passed around her body, she heard minuscule screaming and realised the humans weren't immune to electricity like she solely was as their organic bodies went limp. "That all ya got?" She asked, knowing they were ok. They them shot some kind of military standard water gun at her.

Zena was a hydrophobic, she felt the waves on her body like tsunami's, every ripple like a whirlpool against her plating, she screeched as her own body went limp as her optics went offline. she crashed to the sandy ground as the world went black to her.

* * *

><p>Miko woke up in some kind of cage, she saw the sleeping or recharging bodies of Zena, Jake, Raph and Rein. Miko hated being constricted, everyone knew that, it was her idea to enter Zena for the battle and knew Rein would come up with an excuse. She shook each of the bodies in turn as she heard the protesting groans from all three humans but nothing from Zena, eventually the humans woke up as flying questions erupted from Rein.<p>

"Where are we? What are we doing here? Is it Decepticons? Is Zena ok?!" They came so fast no one had time to awnser. Jack looked around and said, "I don't think it's Decepticons." As he saw an array of Autobots and Decepticons in different cages, femmes and mechs looking worn, seemingly from the time in here.

* * *

><p>After a while of trying to wake up the Predabot they all gave up, "Now how are we going to escape?" Raph asked looking fearful.<p>

"There is no escape." Came a soft voice as the looked over, an Autobot femme hiding in the shadows.

"What makes you say that?" Jack queried, getting worried as the femme awnsered.

"We've been here so long, we're all alive but barely, it's been more stellar cycles then anyone can count." It came, her blue eyes dim in the equally as dim light.

"Who's been keeping you here?" Jack carried on the conversation.

"They call themselves M.E.C.H. Their leader is Silus." The unnamed femme awnsered

Jack stayed silent, "We'll find a way out, Zena can do it, she's different." Rein said with as much determination and courage like she betting on herself being human.

"The Techno-Organic? I doubt it. That's what they all say."

"Comfy?" Came a dark voice as the femme scrabbled deeper into the shadows as the man dressed in green stepped forward. "I hope so, you'll be here a while."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! This is my first transformers fic so, please reveiw and tell me whatcha think, I'm publishing this to try and improve my writing so, pointing out errors is ok, encouraged in fact XD thank for reading, R&amp;R! Also, I will need OC's so if you want yours in the story, just fill out this form<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearence:**

**Side:**

**Personality:**

**And I will give credit to you as the owner of this OC and they will appear frequently. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2 Conflict

p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And what makes you say that?" Snarled the femme, waking up as soon as she heard a hostile voice. Her audio receptors were good like that. As she opened her optics the room flooded with a bright violet light the color of the orbs. That was something she hated, her optics glowed in the dark. She stared right at the group of men as many of them shied away from the bright violet light./span/p  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Isn't it obvious?" Silus asked. Zena stayed silent only looking straight at him in the eyes as if challenging him to carry on. "Techno-Organic knowledge, after briefly studying your frame, it is obvious you have both cybertronian and organic biology, although the organic within is clearly not human; maybe some kind of bird or bat? Maybe a lizard of some kind?" He ow served, slightly trailing off into his own thoughts through the end.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Miko rolled her dark eyes as she started "Duh, if you combine those with fire; you get a dra-" She was silenced by a scaly but smooth metallic long muscly, thingy, it blocked her vision and was a white made dull by the lighting, she had a fairly good idea who the guessed tail belonged to. And she was correct.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Zena was busy trying to think of a normal organic animal native to earth that began wit dra. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Silus began to laugh, "I'm sure you will find dragons don't exist." His facial expression then dropped, "But then again, no one thought massive robotic aliens existed either."div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""KOMODO!... dragon." Zena said with a nervous chuckle and a grin, she shuffled her dragon like black feet as she scratched the back of her helm with her long sharp black talons, she had noticed the growing number of optics from the caged cybertronians turn to her in confusion, all of them producing a dim blue or red light. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Silus merely chuckled as he said, "Then why do you seem so flustered? Is that shade of blue even healthy?" Zena became even more flustered, she didn't like being in the limelight unless she intended to be, with so many optics upon her, this was not one of the moments where she wanted to be in the limelight.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Because it may just be embarrassing for me, especially the fact that I got captured by the likes of you." She spat, "Plus, who's to say that the light coming from my optics isn't reflecting off my faceplates?" The draconic femme added as she lashed the long appendage that was her tail in a hostile manner before a Decepticon from the shadows said div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Because then your face would be a blue-violet." In a snarky manner before being silenced by a glare from Zena as she turned back to Silus; her optics narrowed.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Right." He said in a sarcastic tone as he walked closer to the cage holding her as a dark smirk played across his features. The glare from Zena then glared at Silus darkly as her tail lashed again. "Touchy are we?" He asked mockingly as Zena hissed and scowled slightly, she replied.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Not by the likes of you." The black and white hybrid clenched her fists in anger as red stripes appeared on her horns and tail, her eyes went black with a red rim, she was angry. She then heard banging at the doors, as if someone was trying to break it down. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Silus growled and took out a remote as he pressed a few buttons, it turned on a screen as it showed the Decepticons Knock Out and Steam banging at the door attempting to knock it down, they were bickering, you could hear it through the audios as it rang out something to do with Steam boasting that the bulky slack and silver seeker got there first and Knock Out was attempting to make up for his lack of speed by boasting something about his finish being better; Decepticons, such petty arguers.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The doors burst open, Zena offline her optics so the blue Violet light wouldn't show, the one think the Decepticons knew of her was her colour scheme, including her optics, she couldn't risk her identity being revealed. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Silus scowled and barked out commands, "Stop them, they cannot release the prisoners!" The soldiers then grabbed their guns and shot at the two mechs, though their efforts were in vain as the cons progressed forwards.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Zena took this distraction to uncurl her tail and lead it the the lock, she began to blindly fiddle with it with her tail until the hybrid heard a satisfying click, she smirked and gathered the four kids up in her tail and placed them on her shoulder, she onlined her optics as once again the blue Violet light flooded the room, Knock Out gasped as he remembered what happened last time he encountered her, almost no paint left on him and his armour was so disfigured the Decepticons didn't even recognise him. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He's here!" He said in surprise and fright, very well knowing Zena's full capabilities; she smirked once more they still didn't even know her real gender let alone designation and looks. She transformed into her Hornet Fighter Jet alt mode as the hybrid seeker shot out of the room at the speed of light, as soon as she was outside she transformed back into her bi-pedal mode and sighed in relief.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We're safe know, kind of." She said to the human children as she set them down.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I think I'm gonna hurl." Miko said as she sat down, the Autobots speed did affect the humans quite a lot. She smiled and resumed walking. She had only walked a few steps when a hard hit on the seekers head knocked her out.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Rein gasped as Jack and Miko pulled her back, and Raph clasped a hand over the blue haired girls mouth, they watched as the black and silver Decepticon known as Steam looked at Rein's guardian with surprise but accomplishment in his optics, obviously the mech hadn't expected the Autobot SIC to be a Femme.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey Knock Out, guess what the seeker dragged in." He said smugly as the medic came over and scowled.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""This better be good, I have dust in my grills I'm not in the mood for games." He said before gasping as he looked at the body before him, "You- you- you- you were the one to get him, wait, her?! He is a she?!" He said shocked at the crimson medic then smirked, "Megatron will sure be pleased." He stated before Rein's eyes widened. Jack shook her head, knowing what the teenager was thinking.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nuh Uh Rein, bad idea." He knew the two were both protective of each other, they were like two peas in a pod.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The girl then narrowed her dark brown orbs at the 16 Year old boy as she attempted to wriggle out of their grasp. "Soundwave, we need a bridge." They heard Steam ask as Rein's struggles became more desperate. How dare they take away her guardian! Nevertheless, no matter how desperately Rein asked for it not to happen, the green swirling portal appeared in front of them, they saw the hybrid swung over Knock Out's shoulder as they disappeared into the portal, soon after the groundbridge went as the three humans let go of Rein; the blue haired girl ran forward a few steps as her face stayed fixed on where the portal once was. She looked distraught as she reached out an arm for her guardian, she dropped to her knees and dropped down her arm, Rein knew all too well when an Autobot was captured, if they weren't needed for something in perticular first, they were almost instantly off lined after torture. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She buried her face in her hands as Miko went over and put her hand on the teenagers back before optimistically saying, "Come on Rein! Zena's the toughest of them all, probably even tougher than Bulkhead or the big O!" As she attempted to cheer up the ensaddened female.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How many times has Optimus and Bulkhead just scraped past death though?"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongYAY I'm so sorry it took so long to upload D: I'm gonna make her Con capture much longer than her M.E.C.H. one bc I have plans for that one XD, remember, OC places are still open so if you haven't already sign them up with the form! And Guest101010 tell me if I got any of Steam's personality wrong XD, SB OUT!strong/div 


End file.
